Rose in the Weeds III
by I-Am-Witch-Hear-Me-Avada
Summary: They're back and this time they are bigger and better than ever! Two years have passed and the misfit's are growing up. Some will find love some will find that one person they want to shun! (If you haven't read the first two! GO read them!)
1. Distractions, Romance, and Agony!

_Let's get ready to rumble! Drum roll please!… I missed you all, it's been a day and I love each and everyone one of Sierra's threats to my life for me needing to write this story and continue on! I'm thinking of my future children! _

_I don't own Harry Potter, also I knew you were trouble when you walked in… why would I? _

* * *

Everyone you meet on the street or even at school is special in their own way. Like regular kids go home for summer vacation and spend time playing video games with their friends. Not for kids who are special and magical. Our story begins on Spinners End with six children and an adult. One of the children were standing in the middle of the road. Her name was Jess Vance, mute to friends, and she loved danger. The adult was sitting in a Minivan with Jess's best Zack Pieper. He looked at Jr. who was tinkering with the radio. 'I knew you were trouble when you walked in' started to play. Katie was standing outside on the side of the road shaking her head. Jayce and Ally were waving a flag with the colors green and red. Casey wasn't there however due to his memory loss from Lucius smacking him with a door the previous year. Sierra was jumping up and down laughing. The music lowered and Jr. Voice sounded from the car, "Welcome to the first annual Car Jumping Olympics. Casey Coon could not be here due to his massive brain injury brought on by a door at his school. To the lovely people inside, yes Snape I can see your window drapes open, please enjoy the show. Jessica V. will be running at my car as it goes twenty miles per hour towards her. If she isn't interrupted, Snape don't be a hero get back in your house, she will vault over my car and into the padding it is dragging behind it. If she does miss, Casey might not be the only one in the hospital." He took a deep breath then continued, "Now Five, four, three, two, ONE!" Jr started the car and Jess started to sprint towards it. Now a sane normal person would see where this was going, splat. But not magical kids, no. They thought this was a great idea. Well, it would be safe to say Jess died when she was hit by the car. But, Jess cleared the car and landed on her arse, skidded a few feet, and was taken to the nearest Hospital for two degree butt burns.

"Was it worth it?" Katie asked on there way to the Hospital.

Jess was rocking back and forth, never shedding a tear. She couldn't talk but she did nodded her head. Snape was in the very back next to Sierra and Jayce. Jr. brought him along for witnessing the events. Ally was sitting next to Katie and Jess in the middle and Zack and Jr. Were trying to find the best and easiest way to the muggle hospital.

"Turn here! It's Saint Mungos!" Katie shouted from the back.

It was a small building on the outside but on the inside it was huge.

"Welcome to Saint Mungos, how may we help you this fine afternoon?" a cute blue haired witch asked from behind a desk. Juniors jaw dropped and his heart started to pound in his chest. Snape cleared his throat but Jr. didn't move.

"I broke my butt." Jess muttered from Zack's arms.

The witch was staring at Jr., not paying attention to the rest of them.

"Hi, I'm Hailey." she giggled.

"I'm Jr. Nice to meet you."

"Can we get someone to help this small child, she broke her butt!" Sierra shouted.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but do you have a boyfriend?" Jr. asked, leaning on the desk top.

"Depends, how old are you?"

"I'm losing feeling in my legs."

"I'm Twenty. You?"

Hailey leaned in close to him and whispered, "Nineteen. Pick me up here tonight at eight stud."

"My butt is starting to burn, oh thank you sir!" A doctor picked Jess up and walked her into a room with the rest of them following. Snape left due to pure boredom. Jr. was still talking to the cute, young receptionist about where she saw herself in a few years.

"Seeing the world, maybe with a nice guy."

"I see myself with a kid and a beautiful wife. My cousin's living with me after their parents loose custody for never spending time with them…"

"Well, just take a few Advil's for the next few days and the tissue on your buttocks will grow back in due time. Call me if you need anything Jess."

"Thanks Dr. Malfoy. I'll see you next time." Katie pushed Jess in a wheelchair with a butt donut under her.

"I didn't know Draco's Grandmother was a Med-Witch." Zack said on their way to the car.

Jess nodded as Katie and Zack helped her in to the passenger side.

Jayce sat in the drivers side and put the keys in the ignition. "Did anyone else realize Snape was in the car?"

"Wasn't he supposed to be taking care of Shannen?" Sierra asked.

It was a thought that went through everyone's mind.

A few days passed and Jess sat in her Step-Father's living room. She was alone with her brother, sitting on her butt donut. Junior was supposed to pick them up an hour ago but he was picking up his new girlfriend from work.

"How did you burn your butt?" Jacob asked as if it were a casual conversation.

"Jumped over a car, fell on the road."

"Why weren't you wearing a butt pad when you jumped? I mean with that you might have had a chance of hitting it with a force and the pad would have been burnt but at least you would have been safe."

Jess glared at him then muttered, "I'm telling Grandmother."

Jacob jumped on his sister and smacked the bottom part of her back. Jess screamed then pushed him onto the floor and started to pound his face in.

"Kids! Jessica if you want me to sign that slip then you'll be nicer to your brother do you understand?!" Jess looked over at her pregnant mother and nodded. "Now, Jr is taking you to the Leaky… and Jacob you're being taken to your fathers."

Jess looked at her mom and laughed, "I'm going to be all alone in the Leaky Caul…" Her mother gave her the look to shut up.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to pick up Hailey. Let's go and we'll pick up Sierra and Katie on the way to Uncle's then Ally and Jayce on the way to the hotel."

"Mum I'm nine! Why can't I go with Jess and her friends to the hotel!?"

Jess stared at her brother, he wasn't a wizard. More like a very, very, very big squib. He had no idea of the magical world and his father would never let him know about it. So in this case, he was a muggle.

"Because Casey's going to be there and I want to see him alone. And dad hasn't seen you since last week and he misses you."

"Whatever freak!" Jacob shouted as he grabbed his football bag and ran out to the car. Jess sighed, grabbed her trunk, and lugged it out to Jr's car.

Katie and Sierra sat at the park across the street from Katie's mums house. Sierra was swinging upside down from a tree branch and Katie was pacing with her owl fluttering over her head.

"They're late!" Katie said checking her watch. Sierra laughed from up above then flipped down to earth. A Red minivan zoomed down the street and came to a screeching halt in front of them.

"We're on a schedule! Break out from Azkaban! Hurry up." Katie and Sierra climbed into the back with Jess and a pouting Jacob.

"He's pissed he doesn't get to go to the 'hotel'." Hailey giggled.

Jr. slammed his foot on the accelerator and they sped off to Jess's dads.

"Out Jacob!" Jr shouted. Jacob slammed the door shut and then started to curse them on the way to his dads house.

Once Ally and Jayce were picked up Jr. wasted no time on the way to the Leaky Cauldron. It took about five minutes to get there and he threw them out.

"Have fun! Stay away from Sirius Black." he blew the four a kiss then was gone in a second.

"Who's that?" Katie asked.

Jess shrugged and followed her cat into the Cauldron. Sierra sighed, pulling her trunk full of candy up the stairs to her room. Jess and Katie were sharing a room with Sierra and Jayce, Ally, and Casey were going to share a double room.

Night fell and Katie was correcting the homework they all had. "Jess, moonstone isn't a liquid piece of cheese from the moon. It's stone for a potion!" Katie shouted around eleven.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night!" Jess muttered as she crawled into bed. Sierra laid in her own bed and drifted off to sleep. Katie sat on hers, still correcting the homework. _What a freaking day, I can believe Casey's coming back… Who's Sirius Black though… _Jess's eyes closed and slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, I'll see you guys next chapter and Always!_


	2. Hogwarts effect and Sharpies!

_So I tried to type this yesterday but I backspaced without saving and I flipped out on everyone who tried to talk to me. Also, WHO WANT'S A KITTEN!? Also if you haven't realized there are more modern things. DEAL WITH IT!_

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Molly Weasley, the mother to everyone at the Leaky Cauldron. _

Jess and Sierra sat at a table, in the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron, eating bacon and eggs while watching Katie throw a fit over George not returning her text. Jess sat there listening to her music while Katie threw a book in her direction.

"Does Zack return your calls!?" she screamed causing a wizard with a tall hat to fall over a chair.

Sierra grabbed the book laughing and stuck her nose in it. Jess shook her head and ducked as her cat flew through the air. It looked like a flaming ball of fire with a green tail.

"Watch it! I'll call Hermione and ask her where they are. Also, you need to calm yourself! Eat some bacon." Jess snapped. She took out her mobile device and pressed six with duck face.

"Hermione, where are the Weasley's? Katie Rogers is throwing a fit because George asked her out and…" Jess glanced over her shoulder at Katie and nodded. "I don't think she sent a reply… I'll see you soon." Jess snapped the phone shut and head swiveled to look at Katie. "Did you send a reply?"

Katie looked down at her phone, a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth. The send button was flashing and the word, "Yes" was still in the typed box. Sierra lost she shiz and fell off the bench onto the ground screaming with laughter.

"You didn't… For that you shall do my charms homework!" Jess pulled out a scroll of paper and shoved it in Katie's hands. "SEND THE DAMN THING!"

Katie dropped her phone and the scroll on the ground when she jumped.

"Sorry! There, I sent it happy…"

"JESSIE!" a male voice, slightly deepened but also cracking, called out the horrid name that had forsaken her since Lockhart. So she turned and a bandaged up Casey had his arms out wide and a smile on his face. Jess stuck her middle finger in the air as he walked over.

"I missed you." he squeaked in her ear.

"Holy crap Casey, puberty hit you like a speeding bludger." Sierra laughed.

Jess hugged him back but was still glaring. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Dad made Malfoy come and apologize. Alan, you know your cousin well I guess you would call him Jr. but he was with him when he did it. Oh yeah! I saw Lockhart at the Hospital. Did you know he lost his memory? That reminds me of a funny story, my dad and I went…" Sierra slammed over his mouth to stop the squeaking.

"Who else is with you?" Katie asked, staring at the multiple bags piling around them.

"KATIE!" It happened all so fast! Jess was thrown into the air as George sprinted at Katie with open arms. Time slowed down and a hand grabbed her shirt then pulled down.

Jess was in someone's arms, they were nicely built and tan. She looked up at the white smile of Zack. In the week they were apart he had hit puberty… and it was as if he had ran it over with a lawnmower that spit rainbows.

After the whole scene happened Jess retreated into her room and into the bathroom. Sierra and Hermione ran after her, Katie stayed talking to George while twirling her very short hair that Jess might have caused with gum… But that's another story. Anyway, Jess was in the bathroom sitting in the empty bathtub staring at the wall.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Sierra asked through the door.

"When did Zack become hot?" Jess shouted.

Hermione and Sierra exchanged a glance then Hermione spoke. "Well, when a person hit's the age of thirteen they go through puberty and sometimes you can look like a god but sometimes you look like…"

"Snape." Sierra finished.

Hermione stared at her then nodded, "Yes, we could use him as an example."Jess looked down at her shoes then sighed. "Why him though? Did you see him? He's a god and I'm just… Jess. Small, slightly pudgy, Jess."

Hermione started to giggle slightly until Sierra thumped her on the head. "Bitch open this door! The… the… Hogwarts effect took over and is making him look super sexy. It will happen to you too."

"No it wont. It's happened to you two but I'm going to look ten forever!"

Sierra sighed then turned to Hermione, "Get Mrs. Weasley and Casey. This girls self-esteem is gone. We need a wonderful looking older woman and a very flamboyant young man!" Hermione nodded and ran down to the lobby.

It was just Sierra and Jess know. They sat in silence until the bathroom door unlocked and a tear stained Jess walked out.

"Have you been crying?" Sierra asked, wrapping her arms around Jess's shoulders.

"I don't cry. Never have never will, this is shower water." She lied.

"Sierra I found them!" Hermione shouted as she rushed into the room.

_Great, I need a whole team of people to help me… I miss James! To bad he's in Azkaban. _Molly walked in with Ginny and Casey behind her. "Are you alright Jess?" Casey asked, joining the awkward hug that the two girls were sharing.

"No, I'm fine." She smacked her forehead.

"It's Zack isn't it? Well I don't blame you, he's a spicy one. Did you see his abs when his arm lifted up to safe you I mean… SMEXY!" Casey was fanning himself off with his left hand. Molly rushed in further, pushing Casey aside.

"Look, when boys go through puberty…" Molly started.

"Hermione gave me this talk through the door a few minutes ago." Jess interrupted.

Casey stood back up with a nervous laugh. A moment later the door opened and Zack walked in followed by Katie, George, Fred, Ally, Jayce, and Percy.

"Jess are you okay?" Zack asked, walking over and checking her forehead.

_Why is he wearing a tank top? Put a shirt on! Put on pants not shorts! Why am I thinking of his legs… he has really pretty eyes and his hair is really soft, oh my gods his arms are really toned… What am I thinking?! He's my best friend!_

While everyone and everything was happening at the Leaky Cauldron, Shannen was still frozen under a sheet. Nothing was worse than standing there for a whole summer waiting for someone to save you. Nothing but peeves!

"Hmm, waiting for ickle little firsties to arrive. Jessie messy leaving smelly markers in her trunk unlocked, naughty! Oh lookie a sheet! Snivell poo left peeves a witty gift!" Peeves floated over and ripped the sheet from Shannen. His eyes lit up as if a small child fell into a skunk pit.

"Peeves is going to have fun, yes he is." With a pop of the green sharpie he went to work on Shannen's frozen face. If only Snape had been there to prevent this!

* * *

_Poor Shannen. All alone in Hogwarts with peeves and Madam Pomfrey. Well, as I love to say. Always! _


	3. Mmmm Butterbeers!

_Three days in a row! And my little brother is being a punk as he wants to get on the computer so this might be a short one… URG I hate short ones!_

_I don't own Harry Potter. -_-_

* * *

_\_A few weeks had passed and the start of school was getting closer and closer as the days turned into nights and then back into days… But it was the week of the return to school, on the 31st of August Jess and Katie were running up the street just outside of the Leaky Cauldron, when they ran into an old friend. Well, Jess's old friend and Katie's verbal abuse punching bag. Sam Best waved his hand from the end of the street. Katie stopped in her tracks with a glare. One of those glares like Mrs. Weasley's that liquefy a person's kidneys.

"Jess, it's not worth it. I'm not a muggle hater but Sam's one of those Muggle's that you just want to shoot."

Before she could pull Jess into the Leaky Cauldron, Sam was in front of the two. "Hey girls!" He grabbed Jess into an awkward, tight, hug.

"Hey Sam. How's it going buddy?" Jess pushed him away and smiled. Katie was glaring at Jess now and her Kidneys started to boil.

"Jessica, Katherine can you tell me how this… Oh hello." Mr. Weasley had walked out of the Cauldron, but to Sam it was as if he appeared out of this air.

Katie grabbed the cell phone out of his hand and started to work at it as Mr. Weasley started at Sam. Jess looked from him to Sam then sighed.

"This is Sam Best. Sam this is Mr. Weasley. He's a muggle sir, not very bright." She added. Sam chuckled weakly under Katie's glare and Mr. Weasley staring with his mouth open wide. "Anyway, we need to go pack for school. Call me sometime and lets hang out during break." Sam nodded as they started to backup into the unknown.

A few hours passed and Sierra was chatting on her phone with someone, one could only guess it was Cedric Diggory. Jess was reading a Quidditch magazine on the Bulgarian National team. Katie was checking her homework with Hermione's, who was sleeping in there for the last night.

"Victor Krum is such an attention Hog. He looks rather pissed as well. Hmm, OI! Firebolt sold for thirty-seven hundred galleons. What a rip-off! I bet I could find one on Diagon Alley for six hundred bucks." Jess turned the page with a growl.

"No one cares about Quidditch Jess." Katie said, "Now, if Cheering Charms are supposed to make you happy then is there another charm that will make you depressed?"

"Yeah it's called rejection." Sierra laughed from the bed on the left.

Katie used her glare, which has no effect on Sierra's.

"Yeah I'm still here. No, I didn't stop listening. Baby, baby stop talking for one minute." she was starting to shout at the person on the other line.

"Maybe I should try out for the professionals. Shannen… oh wait she's not here. WAIT! Didn't we see Snape when I blew up my butt?" Jess asked, dropping her magazine onto the floor.

Sierra and Katie exchanged a look then Sierra burst out laughing, "She's all alone at Hogwarts frozen! That's just brilliant! No, I'm not talking while you talk. Yes I'm listening!"

"Knock, knock. Hey girls!" Casey and Zack walked in with Butterbeers in their hands. Jess stood up muttering something about having to piss and walked into the bathroom. Zack walked over to Sierra and took the phone, "You like that, yeah you like that! Oh I like that, now get up and make me a sandwich!" Sierra punched Zack in the face before running to the other bed with the phone.

"No it was Zack… Zack Piper! Are you deaf? ARE YOU… Never mind, I have to go. I have to…" she hung up with a growl. Casey yawned as he crawled over to her. She started to play with his hair as Jess walked back out of the bathroom.

"Oh, so you'll never guess who we saw snogging with Meyers!" Casey said as Zack handed out Butterbeers.

"Let me guess, she's blonde, a bitch, likes boys." Hermione looked over at them as Katie counted off each thing.

"Well, I guess." "Guys! You'll never guess who we just saw snogging Erin Bulk!" Ally shouted as her and Jayce ran into the room. Zack looked at the two then said something about getting more Butterbeers. Jess glanced at him as he walked over and grabbed her by the arm.

"So why are you avoiding me?" Zack asked as they were passing the second floor bedrooms. He had the right to know, he was the reason for Jess avoiding him after all.

"I'm not trying to it's just that…" Zack put his arm out and stopped her. He then pointed to Harry who had his ear pressed to a door.

"Hey Potter!" Jess whispered.

Harry jumped into the air and it looked as though he had seen a ghost. Zack walked over, Jess shook her head as she could see the height change in Zack, and pressed his hand into Harry's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't think so… I just… I just want to be alone." Harry then ran off leaving the two standing there with a shocked expression. Zack shrugged after a moment then grabbed her arm again and pulled her down to the kitchen.

"Ten more Butterbeers."

Tom nodded and retreated into the back.

"So, you are avoiding me. Why Mute?" He was shaking her forcefully.

"Because you look like that!" she finally shouted. Zack stopped shaking her and took a step back. He then broke into a smile and laughed, "No way! I look like this? My voice is cracking and my favorite pants don't fit me anymore! I swear a hooker witch was checking me out yesterday and Casey asked me if he could share my bed. DO YOU KNOW HOW WEIRD THAT IS?!" He fell into a chair and hung his head. "Besides, I can't stand that Fred and George were telling me that you and Sierra and even Katie were going through the Hogwarts Effect. They told me that everyone goes through it, but Snape it skipped him or something, and I was freaking out over how… never mind. But George told me girls once they are thirteen they go through Hogwarts effect and since you turned thirteen a month ago it's already happening and you're going to start dating guys like Marcus Flint then…" Jess pushed a finger to his lips and giggled.

"You are talking way to much. Shut up and grab the drinks. We'll talk about this later."

Zack nodded as Tom handed him the drinks then the two started to walk back upstairs. _Damn you Zackary Pieper! _

* * *

_Everyone of the Fanfiction world. Always. Also, do you have a friend who is Going through the Hogwarts effect? Well if you do, then don't worry. It'll happen to you too! Always… again!_


	4. SHE AWAKES and She's short?

_Four days in a row! She lied! I would like to put that I am deeply sorry for the people and the family of the people who lost their lives in Boston. And WestBoro Church can suck it!_

_I Don't… can I stop saying I don't own Harry Potter now? It makes me sad. _

* * *

"School time, school time, most important rule time!" Jess was singing as they walked across Kings Cross. She had a smile across her face but the day didn't start that way.

"_Where the hell is my cat?!" Hermione kept screaming as mass chaos erupted in the lobby. George and Katie were trying to get their bags right and were in charge of having all the bags in one place. Sierra was chasing Ron with her shoe because he "accidentally" dropped her phone in the loo. Jess and Zack were arguing over… things they had discussed the night before. Casey was helping Jayce and Ally with their bags to the pile. _

"_Okay, is everyone situated?" Molly asked. Hermione shook her head, still looking for Crookshanks. _

"_Come here Kitty… TOM YOU GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Jess shouted, staring at the two cats that had trotted in. George started to laugh into Katie's shoulder while Harry stared at her. _

"_You named your cat Tom? Only you Vance, only you." Fred chuckled. _

_Well that was all fine and dandy but once everyone was accounted for and bags in the cars that's when the confusion came in. _

"_Fred you sit next Ron and Ally. Jayce can sit next to George, Ginny, and Hermione. Harry, Zackary, and Casey. Then Jessie…"_

"_That's not my name." _

"_You can sit between Katherine and Sierra. I think that's all. Now we'll all meet on the other side of the barrier." Mrs. Weasley said before getting into the car with her husband. _

"_I need to sit next to Jess though. We need to talk!" _

"_Katie, but I need to sit with her." _

"_Grangers cat is in my lap… Help!" Sierra started to squirm as the car drove. _

"_Guys where's my cat?" Jess asked._

_A flame caught on Katie's pants and she started to freak out. The driver was screaming like a teenage girl. _

"_Yaxely shut up! You're supposed to be a man of the Ministry damn it!" Jr shouted. _

"_Jr when did you get here?" Katie managed to scream. _

"_I've been here… STOP THE CAR WE'RE HERE!" _

"_Sierra stop pushing me… SIERRA!" She pushed Jess out of the car and ran for dear life. _

_The rest is where the day had started. _

The chaos was gone for the time being. The teens of Hogwarts all boarded the train, Mrs. Weasley ran after it with Ron's rat that Tom and Crookshanks tried to eat, and they all went to their own compartments.

Katie, Jess, Sierra, and Casey found an empty compartment at the end of the train.

"I'm so hungry!" Casey moaned.

"Shut up, we're all hungry!" Sierra snapped, "I bet Cedric has food. I'll be right back." She left them all hungry and didn't come back.

"I bet George has.." Katie started but stopped from Jess's glare.

Casey sighed and took out a magazine with tape of the title. Jess looked at it and it had One Direction on the cover. Katie went fishing for something in her bag.

"Candy from the trolley?" Jess looked at the elderly woman with the greatest respect for her.

"I'll take, a five chocolate frogs, six Berry Bott's, two pumpkin pasties, three cauldron cakes… and two Jelly Slugs." "Jess didn't your mother say you need to cut down on the sweets so you could… lose a few pounds?" Casey asked behind his magazine.

Katie fell further into her bag as Jess cracked her neck, "Thank you ma'am. I would go now." The old lady looked at Jess's face then hurried away.

Casey placed his magazine down and snickered as Jess grabbed his collar. The candy was in a pile across from Katie and her stomach growled. She reached over when the door slammed open. "Off my man bitch!" Jess turned her head to face Erin Bulk, her enemy since kindergarten

_Oh man, Wizard God, thank you for having her walk into here. I love you!_ Jess dropped Casey with a smile then walked right up to Erin, their faces only inches from each other.

Katie and Casey stood up behind her, not to fight but to hold her back. Erin cracked her knuckles with a sneer. Jess looked her up and down then laughed. The Hogwarts effect had skipped her but it was obvious that she had grown a few inches ahead of Jess. Erin had to be 5'7 while Jess was a small 5'3. Katie was about an inch smaller than Erin. Jess looked around then threw her hands up.

"Back up! What the hell is with the monster tall people!?"

"Whatever Vance. Anyway we came here to see if it was true. It's not true is it?" Erin stood straight so Jess had to look up.

"Is what true Hog?" Katie snapped.

Jess turned and nodded, "Nice." she muttered.

"You burned your arse." Erin and Whizzy broke out laughing while Jess shook with rage.

"Excuse me. Please move… I SAID PLEASE!" Sierra was standing behind Bulk with Cedric and food. Erin turned around then scoffed. Sierra pursed her lips then licked her hand and slid it on Erin's face, forehead to chin.

"EW! Hurry Whizzy I need a hot towel!" She screamed.

Whizzy grabbed it from her bag and handed it to Erin who was flipping out. Sierra and Cedric moved into the compartment with the food laughing.

"You will all rue the day you decided to mess with me!" Erin shouted before they stormed off.

"Well, I can see why she was here." Sierra giggled as she looked down at Jess.

"Your friend is small." Cedric mumbled. Jess looked all the way up. He had to be 5'9 or something.

"You know what they say Cedric. The taller they are the harder they fall!" Jess grumbled, opening a chocolate frog and checking out the wizard card. She got Salazar Slytherin.

As the train headed steadily north all the kids were sitting there playing Black Jack.

"Cedric you busted." Katie said, slapping a card on his deck.

"I don't get this muggle game." Cedric muttered, throwing his chocolate frog into the pile.

"Well, we could play strip but… never mind." Jess laughed.

Casey started to laugh into his hands when the train lurched forward then stopped. The lights started to flicker then they went out.

"What the hell!?" Katie muttered. Jess pushed past her and looked down the hall of corridors. Everyone was looking out each one. Cedric pushed past her saying something about needing to check on his mates. "Jess close the door. It's freezing!" Katie snapped. She put a finger up to tell her to wait a second.

"Something's out there. Moving around."

"Idiot get in there!" Jess was pushed in by Zack followed by Jayce, Ally, and Erin D.

He slammed the door shut then let out a shaky breath.

"Everyone duck down and shut up." He snapped. They all fell onto their knees and crouched over. Jess looked at Zack and he winked, "It's going to be fine." he mouthed.

They waited until the door opened and the room just froze. Katie looked up and almost screamed if it wasn't for Zack who slammed his hand over her mouth. Jess looked up and saw a cloaked figure hovering above them.

"I don't want to die." she whispered.

Jayce looked over and grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"Oi! Get out of there! You crazy arse Dementor!" someone was shouting. Finally the "Dementor" left and the room suddenly warmed up. Ally was the first to jump up and welcome the savior with a hug.

"Thank you, THANK YOU!" she was shaking like a leaf but she was safe.

"What are you doing here?" Zack laughed, helping the girls off the ground.

Jr. was standing there being hugged by Ally and Jayce with a cold stare, "I was making sure Sirius Black wasn't aboard. The damn thing must have followed me. Are you all alright?"

They were all fine, but someone had fainted down the train. Someone freaking fainted.

"Well that was freaky!" Sierra said as the Second years and up entered the Great Hall.

Four second years passing by turned around and asked "what was freaky".

Jess told them to come forward, causing a bunch of other second years to gather.

"There we were, sitting alone. When a Dementor this big…" she stood on her tiptoes but shook her head. "Zack lift me up." she said. He walked over and did as he was told. She then held her arm up above her head and shouted, "THIS BIG!" The whole room started to laugh at her shortness.

"Jess, Professor Sprout said to give this to you." Neville said handing her a potion. Katie walked over then gasped.

Then it hit her, Shannen!

"Professor Snape, where's Shannen?" Sierra asked him in front of the Head table.

"What's a Shannen? Oh, you mean that statue Albus ordered?" Jess smacked her face then noticed a trail of green sharpie ink leading from the wall to a white, and now green, sheet. She bounced over and to her honor to peeves, pulled the sheet away. Shannen stood with her angry face but, Peeves rules, on her forehead. Zack was laughing as he took Colin's Camera out and snapped a picture. Then they gave her the potion, big no!

"SNAPE!" was the first thing she said after being frozen for a whole three months. It brought tears of laughter to everyone's heart.

* * *

_Always, don't stop believing in yourself! OR MY GRAMMAR!  
_


	5. Cup to the face!

_Reason's I'm late with the update, one, my crush cracked my ribs. Two, my ribs are cracked, and three I bought three new video games and I really needed to play them all weekend… Duke Nukem, Fear 1, and Tony Hawk project 8. FUN! Also Batman Arkum Alyssum and Arkum city. Also, his face, I loves his face. _

_I don't own Harry Potter. Or Batman… or sexy sexy Lupin Mmmmmm(Imagine my face friends)_

* * *

When Jess, Katie, Zack, and the rest of their group walked into the Great Hall for breakfast they almost ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jess tapped on Hermione's shoulder but instead of asking what the hold up was, she saw it. Draco was standing on the Slytherin table telling a story that had to be funny due to a First Year Hufflepuff screaming with laughter.

"Draco, what is so funny?" Sierra asked, climbing up next to him.

He looked over at her with a smile then told the story of Harry fainting on the train. Sierra started to crack up along with the group.

"Oh grow up Malfoy!" Jess shouted.

Draco turned to look at her then laughed as he stepped down and started to strut over to her. He looked very flamboyant and girly. "What, is Potter your boyfriend? You want to stick up for little Potter oh how cute."

Jess rolled her eyes, brushing off the comment and having it hit Zack, "They're not dating, so back off!" he growled.

Draco stepped back with a sharp intake of breath. His face turned red and his palms sweaty.

"Come on Zack. We have classes to get ready for." Jess said, pulling him to the spot closes to the Head Table.

"Why are we sitting so close to the Professors?" Sierra asked, sitting across from them. She looked up and saw Professor Lupin talking to Snape. "Oh, that's why."

"Why is it that this school has such sexy Professor's?" Jess asked.

"No idea, but I bet that guy know his way around a student."

Jess and Zack looked at her while shaking their heads. "To much information Sierra love." Zack murmured as he spread marmalade on his bacon.

"I was kidding, but still. He is a nice looking guy."

"Hello, third years and love." Zack scooted over as Marcus Flint sat in between him and Jess.

"Hey Marcus, what do you know about the new guy?" Jess asked.

He grinned, his crooked teeth showing, "Well, all I know's that Diggory says he 'ont last a week."

"I give him three days. Snape will fry him alive." Zack said, passing the third year classes down.

"I bet he'll last the year. Longer than Lockhart, May his mind Rest in Pieces. But, Snape wouldn't do anything to hurt another Professor." Jess said, reading the list.

"I still think he tormented poor Professor Q to madness." Sierra whispered.

"Shite, we have Divination first with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Why can't it ever be Hufflepuff?"

Zack shrugged as he ate his bacon drenched in marmalade. It was disgusting.

"I swear to wizard God, there has to be a faster way to this bloody class!" Sierra screamed as they climbed their fifth staircase that morning. Just as she said that it had moved and started to go the wrong way.

"Again!? Why does this have to happen today?" Casey whined. Zack fell to the ground and started to swear into the floor.

It started to move the right way again, but Zack wasn't getting up.

After about five more minutes of waling and walking, they were late.

"Names please, wait no! Jessica Vance, Zackary Pieper, Sierra Kelly, and Casey Coon." A misty voice called from the smog filled room. Clapping erupted from the side of the four and scoffs from the other side. "You read our names off the list and saw we were missing." Sierra said, taking a seat next to Zack on a weird poof thing.

"No, I saw it with my third eye." Jess turned away from Katie with a jolt and counted the Professor's eyes. _Two, okay… Almost lost myself there. _

"Now that everyone is here, take the cups in front of you and drink until the dregs are left. Then swirl these around three times with your left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer and wait for the rest of the tea to drain and then give your cup to your partner and read Unfogging the Future using pages five and six. I shall help those you look as though they need it."

Jess had the book and was staring at Katie's dregs. "It says, great pain will come to you and your sex life will suck."

Katie's jaw dropped as she grabbed the book. It didn't say anything about that.

"Yours says that… you'll find love but he'll be an arse and never kiss you."

"You'll marry Voldemort." Jess muttered. Katie stood up, picked her cup off the table and threw it down at Jess. It shattered on her head as she broke out laughing.

"Jess, you can't say her sex life will suck then says she marries You-Know-Who!" Sierra giggled.

"This class is ridiculous! I hate it and Jess you owe me." Katie shouted as she fell back onto her poof. A dribble of blood fell down Jess's bright red face.

"Ms. Rogers take Ms. Vance to the Hospital Wing." Professor Third eye said.

"I can't believe you threw a cup at my face." Jess laughed as they walked towards the faculty room since Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the Hospital Wing. Katie knocked on the door with a sigh, "It's your own fault."

The door swung open, the girls dodged, and Snape stepped out. Jess looked up at him, the blood slipping down her cheek. "What happened to you?" he asked, dropping to one knee and looking at her face.

"Well, Katie here threw a cup at my face because I played a little… joke on her.""She said I would be… shagging He-Who-I- wont- name."

Snape glared at Jess as she looked away from him, "Detention Ms. Rogers and Vance. Tomorrow, because of saying the Dark Lords name and throwing a cup at a student." He stood up, took out his wand, and smacked Jess on the head with it. The blood dried and the wound healed.

"Thanks Snape." Jess said. Katie sighed and shook her head at Jess as Snape retreated into the Factually office.

The night fell soon over Hogwarts and Jess sat with a piece of Parchment under her quill.

_Dear Jr,_

_I'm not sure if it's just me or if Snape is an Arse but he gave me detention. Katie threw a cup at my head. And I miss you guys. If only Hogwarts sucked and I hated it here, I would be home in an heart beat. Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Jess. _

* * *

_KATIE DON'T HURT ME! Always!_


	6. Mono Lady YAY!

_I'm walking on the sunshine oooooohhhh. Also, Go KATIE GO KATIE GO! Continuation of last chapter but a bit further into the day. SLYTHERIN WON POTTERMORE TWO TIMES! Smut warning, SMUT WARNING!_

_I don't own Harry Potter, I thought I wrote "I don't know Harry Potter." _

* * *

Zack, Jess, and Sierra were walking down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Jess had a bandage over her head where the cup had broke and shattered. Sierra was trying to get her phone to work by smacking the back of it. Zack was staring at his Ipod trying to see the screen through the cracks. The sky was a very nice shade of aqua blue and the grass was just as green as Slytherin's pride. They were heading to Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Hagrid's teaching this class." Jess muttered, staring at the sky. She was a bit loopy at the moment. Sierra looked up and nodded in agreement.

Slytherin and Gryffindor all stood at the edge of the forest with Hagrid. He was telling them about something really exciting her wanted to show them. Sierra stood there looking at the back of Jess's head, trying to count her hair. The group started to move around the edge until they were stopped by a fence that had weird bird/lion/horse things trotting around.

"Jess how many hairs do you have in your head?" Sierra whispered as Hagrid talked about the animal things. Jess ran her hand through her hair and muttered, "Five hundred thousand two hundred and ninety seven."

"Now, 'o 'ants to ride one?" Hagrid asked, beaming at them all. Jess shot her hand in the air but Hagrid shook his head, "You have a concussion." he said. She then pointed to Harry with a frown. "That's a brilliant idea! 'Arry, come up 'ere." Zack pushed him up with a laugh and they all watched him bow to the Bird.

"That thing is really pretty." Sierra said basking in the bird/lion thing.

"It's not a thing. It's a Hippogriff." Hagrid corrected her as he helped Harry on the Hippogriff.

He took off leaving the rest of the class sitting there.

"Got any fours?" Draco asked Sierra who shook her head. "Not for you."

"How long have we been sitting here for?" Zack asked, handing Hagrid a card.

"Not that long, five minutes at the most." Casey muttered, he was fully concentrated on the game.

"I can't feel my face! It hurts!" Jess was lying on the ground holding her face and rolling around. She removed her hands just as Harry and the Hippogriff flew over her.

"Hand over the cards mates." Zack said, collecting them.

All the Gryffindors were cheering as they ran over to Harry. Draco pulled Jess from the ground with a sneer.

"The hell you sneering at me for?" Jess asked.

"Not you. Potter and that chicken." He growled loud enough for the 'chicken' to hear him. Jess looked up then ran from the spot shouting. Draco screamed then hit the ground with a pop.

"I'm dead!" Draco was holding his bleeding arm and screaming like a girl. "The chickens killed me! I'm dead!"

Hagrid looked like he had seen a ghost as he picked the crying child up and ran him, with Hermione and Zack on his tail, to the hospital wing.

"You're not a chicken. You're just a lion thing with a bad rep!" Jess said, patting the Hippogriff on the head.

Jess sat in the back of her next class with sunglasses on and her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

"If someone would kindly wake up Ms. Vance we could go to our lesson for today." Professor Lupin laughed from behind his desk.

Sierra poked Jess's cheek then slapped her across the face when that didn't work. "The chickens in the pen!" she screamed.

The whole class broke into laughter at Jess's stupidity.

"Alright, we shall be heading to another class. This way please."

It took a minute until they all stood close together in front of a wardrobe. Zack stared at it then laughed, "Narnia!"

Lupin chuckled lightly, "No, who can tell me what a boggart is?"

Jess raised her hand before Granger could, "A Boggart is a magical creature that changes into what someone fears. Like for example, Zack would have his Grandmother standing there with her bright red lipstick."

"Good, so do we have any volunteers?" he asked. Jess stepped back and Neville was pushed forward.

"Okay Neville, what are you afraid of?" Lupin asked. Neville looked at him and shook his head, "Oh come on. One little thing."

"Professor S…."

"A bit louder this time."

"Professor Snape." he squeaked.

The Slytherin's broke out laughing but for Gryffindor they agreed with Neville.

Sierra sighed, "I'm so bored. Jess entertain me."

"There once was a little man, with blonde hair and a tan, he was so ugly everyone died. The end."

"I liked that story." she said.

"Why is Snape in a dress? WHAT THE SPELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Jess was waving her arms around and shouting the whole time.

"Ms. Vance you next!" Lupin laughed.

Jess walked up and let out a long breath of air as Snape turned into… a freaking big arse… duck with the face of a chicken.

"Riddikulus!" she screamed. The duck honked then turned into Draco crying on the ground.

"Yay! Life is right again!"

The class, all but Draco, started fits of laughter.

It was Harry's turn. Jess pressed herself against the door awaiting Voldemort to form but he didn't. A Dementor flowed above them and everything went dark and cold. Professor Lupin jumped in front of him and a weird glowing orb floated in front of him.

"Riddikulus." he said and it popped, flying until splat.

It was time for detention Katie stood there in front of Snape's office with Jess. "Now, you will organize my library alphabetically." he sneered.

Katie hung her head in shame while Jess looked around the room in surprise. _I must read all these books… ALL OF THEM!_

Katie grabbed the first book and set to work as the door shut tightly behind them. Jess sat down on a chair and started to lean back.

"He wont know if we did organize them all. I mean, we could organize the first ten and then be done."

Katie threw a book at her, knocking the young Slytherin down to the ground with a thud.

"Stop throwing things at me it… holy crap." Katie glared over at her with another book in her hand.

"Look at this!" Jess thrust her hand into the air with a laughed. She was holding an all black magazine.

"What's that?" Katie asked, dropping the book and snatching the magi away. "Dear lord! It's a nude!" she held it away and a part of it rolled out. "I believe that is a centerfold! And she looks familiar." Jess tried to grab it back be Katie held it close to her.

"No! I am taking this to Professor Flickwit and have him dispose of it."

"But… centerfold lady." Jess reached out and grabbed it from her. "Wait, Play Witch… Mono's cure. Think how much money we could get for boys looking at this! Tons!" Katie grabbed it back shaking her head. "No."

* * *

_Bad Professor Snape. A nude magi! Tsk tsk tsk . Always!_


	7. SIRIUS BLACK!

_The last chapter I know was terrible and I have been asked many times if I was high when I wrote it… Yes. That's my excuse and I would deeply like to say I'm sorry… WATCH BLACK BUTLER! MONO! Also, Thread! SORTING HAT THREAD~ Smut_

_I own Centerfold =) Not HP_

* * *

Katie stood there waiting for Jess to stop freaking out over the magazine. She was throwing the biggest fit in front of Dumbledore's office door. Jayce and Ally were standing a bit away from her laughing. Katie rolled her eyes then walked in, magi in her fist. Jess was dragged in by the other two. He wasn't there though.

"Why do you need to talk to him anyway?" Jayce asked as she helped Jess stand up.

"My precious! Centerfold!" Jess reached for it but Katie batted her hand away.

"Look, it's nothing that you guys need to worry about."

"Why is she freaking out…" Ally stopped mid sentence as a brown thread fell onto them.

Jayce looked up then screamed at the top of her lungs. The sorting hat spit something at them from the top of its head.

The four girls looked at each other then ran from the room screaming as the sorting hat just laughed.

"What did that thing spray on us!?" Katie screamed as they ran into the Entrance Hall.

Jess pulled it off Jayce's shoulder then sniffed it. Ally cringed from her and she stuck her tongue out and licked it.

"Jess that's nasty!" Jayce gagged.

"I think it came from the hat. Taste's nasty… like socks."

"I'm going to be sick!" Ally ran for the girls loo. Jayce follower her while Katie just shook her head.

"I'm going to go hide this."

Jess held out her hand with a frown. "Centerfold!"

* * *

Months passed and the year slowly fell into December. The first Hogsmead weekend had approached them and it was time for freedom.

"Parent permission slip." Filch had his hand out as Jess and Zack walked up to him. Zack handed him both and held his arm out to her. Jess blushed and ran up to meet Katie and Sierra.

Casey gave him slip to Filch and walked over to Zack.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked as they walked down the field.

"I'm scared, I can't think straight. I like Jess but a older woman asked me out yesterday and I have no idea what to say to her. She want's to meet today at the Three Broomsticks but I don't want to ruin anything with me and Jess."

Casey looked him up and down then giggled, "Drop the girl get a woman."

"You're gay… how do you know what to do in my situation."

"Well, I like guys. I dropped breast for chest. See, it's as easy as that baby."

Zack looked over at his friend then scooted away a bit.

"Sierra, aren't you going… SHANNEN! Aren't you going to meet Cedric?" Jess asked.

Shannen was walking with Jayce and Ally and she just broke out laughing.

"Well, I was but then I thought I needed to hang out with you girls."

"He's with Cho-Chang isn't he?" Katie asked as she rolled something black in her arms.

Jess looked down then laughed, "He is a man whore."

"No! It's because I want to hang out with you!" She shouted.

"Centerfold?" Jess jumped.

"What?" Katie snapped.

"Nothing, look the twins! GEORGE MERE!"

George waved and then ran over to the girls, "Hey." he was smiling at Katie.

They just stared at each other as if the world wasn't there and they were the only ones left in existence.

"I want some candy… Sierra come on." Jess grabbed Katie's arm and dragged her to Honeydukes. Sierra followed her agreeing about the candy.

George waved goodbye then sighed, he looked down and saw a black magazine on the ground. He bent over and picked it up, "HOLY!" he shouted before slamming his free hand over his mouth. He looked around then placed it in his jacket.

"Hey George. What's up?" Casey asked.

He jumped then smiled sheepishly, "Hey."

"We have a question. If you get asked by someone to go out but you like someone else do you go?"

"I have a girlfriend, I don't need a date. Look guys, I need to go, later!" George ran off leaving them there.

"Just go on the date. Who's it with any way?"

Zack looked around then whispered, "Professor McGonagall."

"WHAT! DUDE SHE'S…" Zack tackled him into the snow, slamming his hand over Casey's mouth.

"I know, she asked me to meet her and the Three Broomsticks and I don't know what to do."

"Go, tell her she's to old." Casey whispered.

Zack jumped up and shouted, "I WILL!" he then ran off to the pub.

Sierra was ordering food at the Three Broomsticks after then bought out almost everything at Honeydukes. Katie was freaking out as she checked all her pockets. Jess leaned on the back two legs of her chair watching the ceiling fan spin.

"Onion rings, three Butterbeers, fries, and three pies. What do you guys want?" Madam Rosmerta stared at her then started to laugh.

"I'm kidding! We'll take it for us all." Sierra snapped.

Jess glanced over at the door and saw Zack walk in with Casey. She watched them until Zack sat down across from Professor McGonagall.

"Look over there." she told Katie.

Katie glanced over and saw Zack's face break out into a wide grin. She hit Sierra and they all were looking as McGonagall touched his arm across the table.

"What the hell!?" Jess growled.

"I thought Lockhart was a problem." Sierra whispered into her hand.

Katie turned her head in disgust. Sierra looked at Jess who was glaring at the table. She placed her and on Jess's and whispered that it was going to be okay.

"Let's go. I'm sick to my stomach." Jess murmured as she stood up and ran out the door. Katie stood but lingered for a moment, "There has to be an explanation for this."

"I'm just stay and eat…" Sierra said not moving an inch. Katie looked at her then sat down.

* * *

Zack walked into the pub with Casey and walked over to McGonagall with a grin. He sat down while Casey went and sat next to Hagrid at the bar.

"Mr. Pieper I'm glad we could meet here today."

"Look Professor, I know I'm handsome and you asked me here today but… I'm not interested in older ladies. I'm trying really hard with J…"

"Mr. Pieper did you think this was a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was." he looked down at his lap.

McGonagall laughed and put her hand on his arm, "No, I was going to ask you if you might be able to help Mr. Longbottom with his Transfiguration homework. It seems he doesn't quiet understand and you passed your homework last time with flying colors."

Zack started to laugh hard, "Yeah I'll help him! Oh wow, I was worried for a moment."

"Yes, well I have a date so goodbye Mr. Pieper." Zack stood up and was faced by a tall balding man who looked like Casey.

"Senor Coon." he muttered before running out after Jess.

* * *

Jess rubbed her eyes as she sat in a corridor on the fifth floor. It hit her all at the same time that Zack might not like her as much as he once did. Jess stood up rubbing her nose on her sleeve. "Son of a bitch! Snivellus almost getting me…"

Jess had her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Sirius Black stood there looking at her in shock. Jess's arm flew up and she pointed at him, her body trembling in terror. She took in a gulp of air then as she was about to let the ear piercing scream out he jumped on her, his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't scream and I'll remove my hand okay?" He asked.

Jess nodded but as soon as her let go, "SIRIUS BLACK! HELP ME!" he slammed it back then picked her up in his arms. Jess wasn't going to cry as he opened a random closet on the first floor and ran into it.

It was dark and small, "I'm going to leave you here. Someone will get you when I'm done with everything. I promise." and with that he ran out of the closet leaving her there without light.

"IT'S DARK HELP ME!" Jess was scared of the dark.

* * *

_I almost didn't write this last note... Always!_


	8. Intoxication

_REVIEW PLEASE! Also, I love you for reading I don't care if you review or not but I would really appreciate it. It would make my day, my week, my year. Plus! It's also been almost a year since the start of this story! It makes me so happy that we could all just come together to… _

_Don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Casey and Ally's hands were locked into place, their eyes never leaving the others, hot breath hitting Ally. Sweat trickled down Casey's face from his hair line to the bottom of his chin. Ally stuck her tongue out and held it between her teeth concentrating on him. He opened his mouth and a growl rumbled from the pit of his stomach. That's when Fred walked in and looked at the two, his eyes went wide and a grin spread across his freckled cheeks. Jayce looked over at him and lost herself. She fell over laughing causing Casey to lose concentration and then a bang from the table top. Ally's hand was on top of his and she was standing, her free hand in the air making a fist.

"Allyson is the winner! You lose Coon!" George grabbed Ally's other hand and held it in the air.

Casey fell from his chair onto the ground panting. Arms hurting, biceps sore, his mind mentally abused. He rolled onto his knees then crawled to his dorm whimpering. A bit later Fred and George followed leaving Jayce and Ally left in the Common Room.

"So, do you think Fred like like's you?" Jayce asked, sitting on the chair next to the fireplace.

Ally took the other one and shrugged, "I don't know. He acts like it but then again it doesn't seem like he would."

Jayce nodded then stared into the fire with a groan as she rolled her shoulders.

"Who do you like?" Ally finally asked.

"Malfoy, but don't tell." she muttered with her eyes shut. Ally nodded and stared out the window to the right of Jayce. "I'm going to bed." Jayce said before slouching off to her dorm.

Ally stayed where she was and finally stood up and went to bed leaving the fireplace still crackling and the mess for the house elves to clean.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle in Ravenclaw tower Katie sat with Luna and Jordan. Luna and Jordan were talking about the homework Flickwit assigned them. Katie was finishing a letter to her brother about Sirius Black's escape and how she was doing with it. Jordan looked up at Luna and smiled lightly as Cho-Chang walked down the steps in her night gown.

"Rogers, we need to talk about Quidditch practice times." she sat across from Katie with a serious look.

"Can you put some clothes on first?" Katie wasn't looking at her but at Jordan and Luna whispering and giggling. Cho looked over with a face of disgust and confusion.

"Katie, it's Jess. Pick up your mobile! It's Jessssssssss!"

"Hello?"

"Help me!…. I… lock…et.." the call was cut and Katie shrugged, thinking it was a prank call.

"Anyway, Cho it's late. I want to go to bed."

"Well I don't care! We need… Where are you taking me?" Luna stood up and was taking Cho to bed "Bed, goodnight then Rogers."

Jordan followed and left to his dorm leaving Katie sitting there in the dim room. She turned back to her letter and started again.

"_Dear Brother,  
It has taken a turn for the worse as I sit here writing this. I know that I haven't been writing as much as I should but the truth is I don't have time. I have Jess to deal will and Ally and Jayce need help with their homework. Snape's been piling it on and I don't think that I'll be able to handle anymore of it. I miss you guys a lot and I think that I will be missing Christmas once again because I don't want to leave my friends to do something fun without me. Maybe you can come up and see us.  
Lots of love, Katie!" _

She tucked it away into her pocket and headed off to bed.

Down in the Slytherin common rooms Zack was getting his head chewed off my Sierra and Draco. He was laying on the cold ground while Sierra stood over his head and Draco at his feet. They were both shouting at the top of their lungs. Other students were shouting for them to shut up from their dorms. Crabb and Goyle were watching them like a tennis match, back and forth.

"You were out with McGonagall on a date or whatever Zack! Jess ran from the Three Broomsticks and I'm pretty sure she was crying!"

"Also, you can't date a professor Zackary! It's against the rules of life!"

Sierra started to giggle slightly and held her hand up for a moment. Draco tapped his foot while Zack stared at her in horror.

"Okay I'm sorry. If you hurt Jess again Zack I'll kill you." she was serious. The look on her face told him. Draco nodded then snapped his fingers. Crabb and Goyle stood and the three left for their dorms. Zack stood up and crawled onto the couch with a sigh.

"She's really upset… and not here…" Sierra sat down while looking around. Zack shook his head then buried his face in his hands. He was sorry that Jess was upset for him talking to McGonagall and her thinking it was a date. He wanted to tell her he was sorry and that it was all a misunderstanding but she hadn't been in the Common room since yesterday.

"I'm going to bed. I don't need anymore stress for today." He finally said before leaving to the other boys dorm.

Sierra was left sitting there on the soft couch's. She took out a red vine, "What the hell can't they do." she whispered, then took out a comic book she stole from Cedric. It was about a Butler who was a Demon who a guy is in love with but he doesn't love him.

"This is boring. Jess!" she shouted, seeing if the girl would answer. No reply at all.

Sierra stood up glaring at the portrait door before running out of it. She slowed her role then walked to Snape's office.

"Snape open this stupid freaking door this minute!" She shouted, pounding her fist on the smooth surface.

Her foot was tapping, arms folded, and a smirk on her face. The door opened slowly and Snape stood there in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He looked slightly intoxicated, "What do you want?" he asked, his words slightly slurred.

Sierra rolled her eyes and pushed past him, taking him slightly off guard.

"Let's see… Zack, present, Me, present… Jess, not present. Snape where's Jess?" she asked, turning to see him leaning on a bookcase for support.

"Jess? Jess… oh she wasn't there for the roll call. Wait, Jessie Jess? Yeah she wasn't there but I did see someone walking around here earlier. I don't recall who it was though."

"Did you just call Jess, Jessie Jess? Never mind, who did you see?!" Sierra grabbed him by his collar and started to shake him.

"Remus and someone… I don't think I knew him. He was a good looking bloke though." Sierra let go shaking her head.

"Wait! I think it was Pieper." Sierra left him there thinking.

As the night approached and everyone went to bed, Jess sat in a closet without her wand and a dead mobile. She had calculated the hours and estimated it was midnight. It was dark, small, and really stuffy. She had no food and was probably not going to last the night without water and a comfy bed. Oh how life was so cruel.

* * *

_...Read an amazing story. Always!_


	9. Family Times

_So I'm switching things up this chapter, it's the one where the Fat Lady is all freaked out. I was gonna do it last chapter (Forever ago) but it slipped my mind so we're doing it this chapter!_

_Nope, don't own Harry Potter. _

* * *

_Day two, I have been in a closet for two days now. I'm afraid of the dark and I think Sirius Black is going to kill me if I try to escape. The only reason why I'm still alive in here… I smell bacon and marmalade. Someone help me. _

Jess folded up the parchment and slipped it out of under the crack in the door. It was ridicules how hungry she was. Even though students passed the closet with someone shouting out of it, no one stopped to open the door. _I wonder if any teachers have noticed my absents? I doubt any friend have noticed I am missing._

"It's really quiet today." Katie pointed out to Casey as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, is someone missing? I feel like someone died and we just can't remember the name."

"Katie, Casey get your butts over here." Jayce said as they walked in. Fred, George, Ally, Jayce, Sierra, Shannen, and Zack were facing each other from Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

"So we've been thinking and maybe we, as a group, should get more people and different houses." Shannen said, sitting next to Ally.

"I think we shouldn't. Slytherin and Gryffindor, plus a few Ravenclaws, is enough. You want to add some Hufflepuffs and that's a bad idea." Zack growled.

"We have a Hufflepuff." Sierra said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Gibby doesn't count. He's a Hufflepuff without the puff. A Raven without the claw. A Slytherin with out being a jerk." Katie was standing with her fist in the air. Sierra smacked her on the arse while laughing.

Casey looked from Katie to Sierra to Zack. He was nibbling on a piece of toast as Zack and Katie started to argue over Houses being in their small group. His eyes started to itch slightly as Zack stood up and thrust his finger in Katie's face. Katie smacked it away and Casey stood up with tears in his eyes. "You two are tearing us apart! Why can't you just shut up and try to speak without screaming at each other!?" he screamed at them, the tears had finally escaped his eyes and slide down the cheeks and fell off his chin landing on his shiny black shoes.

Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them. Some girls murmuring to each other and boys chuckling behind their hands. Zack looked down at the floor and Katie walked over and hugged Casey. She was stroking his medium length hair and apologizing for yelling.

"We're just a giant dysfunctional family. Katie's the mum, Zack's the dad, Casey's the cry baby, Ally and Jayce are the twins, Shannen's the neighbor because she's not crazy, and Jess is the daughter that keeps in her freaking room! Where the hell is she?!" Sierra stood up. Casey let out a giant sob into Katie's shoulder. She patted his back glaring at Zack.

"What does that make you Sierra?" Fred asked sitting on Ally's lap.

"I'm the aunt to my special little children! Katherine and Zackary you need to leave and talk about what you are doing to this family!" Sierra grabbed Katie and started to rock him as she pointed to the door for the two of them to leave. Katie stormed out and Zack shuffled until he found the door and left.

Jess was hitting her head against the wall trying to think of a way to escape the hell hole. "Maybe if I grab the broom and bang on the door someone would hear it and get help." she just sat there just not moving. She felt lazy and afraid and alone. The Darkness crept on her once more as people walked past the door, not one knowing she was in there.

"This is all your fault! We argue because of you!"

"Zack this isn't my fault. You started it and Sierra had to finish it!"

"Rogers I'm about to bitch slap you. You keep blaming stuff on me and I'm damn well sick of it!"

Jess pressed her ear to the door and started to scratch on the door like a bloody cat. She wasn't making a sound so they could hear the scratching but the shouting was to loud.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Katie asked, leaning against the door. Jess grabbed her quill and tried to stab Katie but she moved to fast.

"Because, I want to make everyone happy. It's terrible how hard it is."

The two stood there breathing hard while glaring at the floor. Zack finally looked up and Katie and sighed, "Let's try and be civil. Nice and friendly like a great set of friends."

She looked at him and nodded, "Fine." the two shook hands fast then walked different ways.

Sierra sat with Casey outside in the snow under the tree. A small fire purple fire was blazing, making the snow they sat on melt away and the dead grass dry. Casey was hyperventilating into Sierra's chest. She was rocking and smoothing his hair down his back.

"No more fighting, no more war, they say so long. In the morning when the sun comes up all the darkness will be gone." Casey's sobs died down and his breathing returned to normal.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he sat up. Casey nodded as he whipped his face off on his sleeve.

"I feel like crap. We're always fighting and we never hang out like regular people. Normal people!" He stood up but fell down into the snow sniffling again.

Sierra shook her head but jumped into the snow next to him laughing, "We're not normal people! We're magical freaks and we fight!"

Casey started to laugh now, the snow fell ever so lightly onto their pink faces.

"It's freezing out here!" Sierra shouted over the new wind.

"It feels nice. Let's just freeze and die out here!" Casey chuckled. Sierra shook her head and pulled him out of the snow as night began to fall slowly over the grounds of Hogwarts. It was beautiful as the sun fell behind the trees and moon rose from behind the castle causing the snow to shimmer under its light. Casey grabbed Sierra's gloved hand with is mittens and thanked her for helping him calm him down.

After dinner Ally, Jayce, and soon Casey were walking up to the Gryffindor dormitories when they were stopped. Everyone was standing there trying to see past everyone else in front of them. Jayce grabbed the twos arms and pulled them through the group up to the Golden Trio.

"Where's the fat lady?" Ally asked, pointing at the portrait with claw marks.

"Move the Head Master's coming. Everyone out of the way!" Percy Weasley was shouting as Dumbledore and McGonagall were sprinting up the staircase.

"What had happened here?" Albus asked. His eyes lingered on the students who were pointing at the Picture frame. She was gone and Peeves was laughing in mid-air.

"She been gone Headmastership. Running away in the fifth stair. Screaming about him."

"About who Peeves?" Dumbledore whispered.

"Nasty one, Sirius Black." he growled.

* * *

_YAY! Love stories are so great. Always! Alpaca _


	10. Out of the Closet

_It's been so long. I feel I owe you an explanation but I have none to give. _

_Nope, you know the drill. _

* * *

All four houses stood in the Great Hall. Chattering was bouncing off the walls as the students waited for their Head of Houses to explain what was happening. Some first years were crying but not making any sense. Prefects started to shout at the younger children to stop crying and for everyone to shut up. The Head Boy and Girl were trying to get the Prefects to stop shouting at the kids because it would make them cry even harder and louder and they didn't need the noise at the moment. Zack and Draco were walking around trying to find their friends. Sierra would have been with them but she wouldn't get out of her bed, even when they told her there would be food. Draco looked around until he saw Casey holding Jayce and Ginny as he tried to comfort them. Draco tapped Zack's shoulder and pointed at the three. Zack nodded and they made their way over.

"What happened, do you know?" Zack asked.

Draco walked over to Jayce and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

"Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady. It was rather dreadful." Casey murmured.

Zack nodded as he rubbed his nose on the side of his arm. The door flew opened and Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall walked in with a bunch of mats and blankets floating behind them. Professor Sprout walked in behind them with pillows.

"Silence!" Dumbledore cried and everyone instantly went quiet, "Due to recent events you will all sleep in here until everything is sorted out. So while you sleep and dream your little dreams, remember you are all safe."

The tension in the room flew away as everyone laid down on their mats. Just as the rest of the tension was about to leave the doors busted open a second time that night.

"Headmaster, I found this one running around the second and first floor." Filch was holding Jess by the back of her robes as she tried to fight against him. Snape walked over and grabbed her by the arm, "Where have you been?" he snapped. Jess looked up at him and just shook her head…

_The door mocked her as the light faded from under the brown, large, wooden monster. All four walls started to close in on her while the darkness tried to swallow the closet. Silence engulfed the world once more, only the sound of crickets, mice, and Jess's stomach could be heard. She couldn't take it anymore, he had to be gone or at least away from the door. She stood up and shouted at the beast that had kept her in there for three days. Broom in one hand and a mop in the other she started to hit at the monster. It chipped away with a growl. Finally after its last creak of life it lay in a pile at her feet. She looked around and her breathing started to become faster and faster until she screamed in triumph. The fifth floor looked so big and bright compared to the small room she had lived in for the past few days. She had tons to do but first she needed to eat. There was a stash of candy Sierra hid in a suit of armor the year before around the first or second floor. She started to walk then broke out into a sprint once she hit the stairs. It felt weird to walk, as if she had been asleep for awhile. _

"_What does this mean Albus? What are we going to do?" McGonagall asked. _

_Jess pinned herself against the wall and tried to listen to them but a blanket floated past her freaking her out. It shocked her to see things floating at first but then she remembered where she was. They floated down the stairs and she followed them down to the first floor until Snape's voice flouted out of the dungeons. She took off the other way and into Filch. _

"_Naughty, naughty. Sneaking out of the Great Hall." He picked Jess up by the back of her robes and started to drag her to the Great Hall. _

"_No, Sirius Black. He's right there! HEY!" He was behind them before running left and out of sight._

_Filch turned then gave her a shake, "How dare you make jokes!" he snapped. The doors to the Great Hall looked like another thing that wanted to keep her trapped behind it's cold clutches. He threw the doors open and the whole school looked at them. Snape walked briskly over to Jess and grabbed her right arm, "Where have you been?"…_

Filch let her go so Snape could grab her other arm. Jess was just looked straight forward until she leaned into Snape's stomach and just started to shake.

"Everyone better move out of my way and there better be a made mat when I turn around!" He shouted behind him.

Everyone moved around while Katie and Shannen fixed a mat up. Snape pushed Jess fully onto her feet and walked her to the mat, "We'll talk about this in the morning." he muttered before making her lay down. "Sleep." Katie laid next to her on the mat over and poked her cheek. Jess looked over with a yawn she was so quiet and small looking it was scary.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked.

Jess shook her head then looked back up before slowly falling into a deep peaceful sleep. Shannen and Katie both climbed into their mats and followed slowly into dream land.

Albus and Snape were walking around the children until the stopped at Jess. Snape looked at Albus then to Jess.

"Tomorrow Severus. We'll see where she was. But for now we need to find Black or at least make sure he's not in the castle any more."

"Yes Headmaster." Snape said before briskly walking off.

Albus stood watching the children while Percy Weasley laid across from Katie.

"Hey Rogers, Katie." he whispered.

Katie opened her eyes and looked up, "What?"

"You got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah!" she snapped.

"Dump the bum and go for a stud."

Jess started to laugh then winced, "It hurts to laugh."

"I have a great Boyfriend, leave me alone!"

"Please Katie, love me."

"Pedophile." Zack coughed.

"SLEEP!" Albus shouted.

* * *

_ALWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS!_


	11. Into the Classroom we go

_HELLO! TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER!_

_Don't own Harry Potter. _

Over the course of the next few days the whole school was buzzing about Sirius Black. Theories circled around on how he had entered the castle and Gryffindor Common room. Each rumor was more and more wilder than the last; Gibby and Hannah Abbott wouldn't shut up about how he could have gotten past the Dementors. Sierra was ready to kill both of them in Herbology.

Jess was telling Dumbledore what had happened a few nights ago. Filch had replaced the Fat Lady portrait with Sir Cadogan and his fat pony because no one else wanted to. A few people were complaining about him in the Great Hall. It was funny hearing about it because the stories kept changing. Jayce and Ally were telling Shannen about how he kept screaming at the first years to fight him.

"It's really annoying. He tells us to fight him before we can even go in." Jayce grumbled.

Ally nodded as she chomped on a piece of toast.

"Girls have I got a story for you." Katie sat down next to George and Shannen, "When we had to sleep in the Great Hall. Your brother, Percy, started to hit on me."

George wrapped his arms around her defensively with a growl. Shannen laughed as she remembered what Percy said.

"It's not that funny. It was creepy and he called George a bum."

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!"

"Gibby shut your ungodly mouth! How dare you yell in the presence of us gods and women of the gods." Zack snapped at him.

Gibby ran over, tripped, then crawled the rest of the way breathing hard, "You'll never guess was Cedric Diggory told me…"

Katie and Shannen glared at him with devil eyes. Sierra glanced over from the Hufflepuff table with Cedric.

"Nobody cares about what Cedric freaking Diggory has to say David." Jayce murmured.

"Jayce you're turning into a dinosaur again." Ally mumbled but was unheard.

"He said…"Jess walked in and pushed Gibby down onto the floor, "Sirius Black hasn't been found."

Katie gasped, Jayce slammed her fist against the table, Ally fainted into Fred's lap, Shannen shook her head disapprovingly, and Zack laughed.

"Think it's funny do you?" Katie snapped.

"A bit, they haven't caught the bloke and he was only here a few night ago. If you want to know what I think, the schools going to shite."

"Yeah well nobody cares what you think Pieper so shove it." Shannen said. "Well, as I was saying before you lot interrupted. I heard Potter telling McGonagall that he may be the reason Black came to Hogwarts in the first place." Jess sat down next to Zack.

"It's always Harry. I swear can't he get a break?" Katie asked.

Zack looked at her and shook his head with sad eyes. If Potter would be their down fall then Zackary was not going to let him take anyone else with him.

In Hogwarts only three things really mattered. One, was Food. Two, was friends. And finally three was Quidditch. It was the most supported sport in the Wizarding World. Hogwarts was where everyone who played got their start. Four teams, seven plays on each team. Two Beaters, one Seeker, one Keeper, and three Chasers. Everyone who is a Quidditch player knows the rules by heart. In the past the only team that was all boys were the Slytherin's due to their violent nature. But, for the past year they have had one player so dedicated to the sport that they would freak out if they had to miss one game. Missing one game would mean the end of the world and it would mean the death of the person who caused them to miss that one game.

"I'll kill you!" Jess was smashing Draco's head into the grass outside the Quidditch pitch with such force his nose had started to bleed. Since Draco's arm was "Broken" they didn't get to play the first game of the season. Zack and Blaise were just watching as Graham Montague, the new Slytherin Captain, marched down the field.

"Oi! Vance cut it out! If he dies we're not going to be able to play the next game either!" He pushed past the two boys and ripped Jess off of Draco.

"You twat, I've been working hard on my swing and you just had to break you're damn arm!"

Blaise ran over and helped Draco up off the ground with blood streaking down his face. Zack started to laugh as Blaise carried him up to the castle.

"Calm down will you! We'll play another day just calm down!" Graham shouted as he shook Jess.

Zack stopped laughing and walked over to the two, "I got her." he told Graham. Jess put her head on Zack's shoulder and sighed.

"He's such a git."

"I know kiddo, I know. But like Graham said, we'll get to play next time." They stood there for a minute then Jess started to shuffle towards the castle.

"Hey, don't leave me here alone!" Zack laughed as he walked after her. The sun started to rise from the night before. Star's disappeared and the blue started to spread over the night.

Katie was sitting in the back of the DADA's classroom waiting for Professor Lupin to come out of his office. Jess was running around the classroom pretending she was riding a broom out of the boredom of not being able to play. Katie was drawing a picture of a snitch flying and hitting Draco in the face. Finally the bell rang and Gryffindor/ Slytherin students walked in chatting. Jess ran around a few more times before sitting in the front, right next to Lupin's desk. "Jess what are you doing?" Katie asked as she lifted herself off her desk and lowered into the one next to Jess.

"I want to suck all the knowledge out of his teachings."

"That sounded WRONG!" Sierra laughed. She sat behind the two, "Katie aren't you suppose to be in Choir or something?"

"I have a free period today. And it's not just choir, it's toad singing."

"I thought it was that. Because regular singing would just be to small for a magical school." Sierra laughed, putting her feet up and taking a bite out of an apple.

Draco looked over at her and glared as the juice fell down from her lip to her chin. "You bitch." he whispered. Jess and Katie started to laugh as the door to Lupin's office flew open. Jess started to bounce up and down in her seat until a black cloak billowed down the stairs. Katie looked at him as she pulled a book from her bag.

"I'm screwed, this was my good class and now I'm going to have to make something!" Sierra grumbled.

Snape walked down then sat behind the desk. He pulled out the class roster and started to read off, "Malfoy, Granger, Longbottom, Weasley, Brown, Crabb, Goyle, Vance, Pieper, Coon, Lamer… something French, Gardner…" he went down the list. All saying here or what. The only one absent was Harry Potter.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Jess asked, hand raised in the air.

"He is sick Ms. Vance. Today class we shall be learning about Werewolves."

Hermione Grangers hand shot into the air causing Sierra to fly off her seat in shock.

"We were learning about Red Caps though Professor."

Jess and Katie looked at each other in disbelief. Sierra sat back up and hit Hermione in the head with her apple causing Draco to gasp.

"Yes, you're all very behind…"

"Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin…" Harry was standing in the door way staring at Snape.

Katie giggled from behind her book as Jess started to laugh as Snape stood up from his Chair.

"As I just told Vance, he's sick. Sit down and let me get on with the lesson!" he snapped, "Know take your books out and turn to page 394."

Jess froze and looked up as if someone had shocked her spine with a cattle prod. She was staring at him with big eyes that shinned. Katie poked her on the cheek but it didn't help that Jess was frozen and staring at him. Finally Sierra grabbed her book and smacked Jess on the back of the head with it.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered. "What?"

"You totally froze when he said that."

"Did I? I don't remember." Jess mumbled as she turned to the page.

_To be continued! Always!_


	12. Snape's Snippy

_*Hides behind computer chair* Hey guys… I missed you. *Dodges vase* Loves you! _

_I don't own Harry Potter. _

* * *

The room fell silent as the projector in the front fell open. The page from the book was enlarged for a greater effect.

"Now, who can tell me how we can distinguish a werewolf and a true wolf?" Professor Snape asked.

Everyone looked down at their books or at the wall. All but Hermione whose hand shot up, hitting Sierra in the face. She fell back off her chair cursing and holding her eye. It went unnoticed by Snape. Jess was laughing lightly at her while Katie whispered the answer in Jess's ear.

"Anyone?" he asked, ignoring Hermione's hand and Jess's laughter.

Katie was about to hit Jess but froze as an evil smile spread across Snape's face. Sierra finally sat back in her seat and smacked Jess in the ear, "Turn around." she muttered.

"You okay?" Jess asked, poking Katie.

"That's the face of evil." she whispered gesturing to Snape.

"Are you telling me that Professor Lupin didn't teach you anything about Werewolves?"

"Hermione already told you," Zack said suddenly, "we haven't gotten that far…"

"Silence!" Snape snarled. "I never thought that I would come across the class of third years who've never learned about the difference's of a werewolf and a true wolf. Headmaster Dumbledore will be informed."

"But sir!" Hermione pleaded, her hand of steal still in the air, "the wolf differs in several small ways…"

"That's the second time you have interrupted me and the last time. Five points from Gryffindor for being an Insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione put her hand down and her head in her arms. Small sobs escaped from her chest. Sierra put her hand on Hermione's back and patted it. That's when Zack stood up with a scowl on his face.

"Don't Pieper." Draco whispered, trying to pull him back down.

"Professor, who the hell do you think you are making Granger cry? You feel like a big strong man? Huh? You're a bloody Professor who's supposed to make us feel safe and like we are welcomed here. But you're just a bully, a git, and a bully." he sat back down and nodded to Ron, "And Weasley agrees."

"Yeah! You… you git!" Ron squeaked.

The class sat in fear and silence. They had gone to far. Snape walked toward Zack's desk silently as the rest held their breaths. Jess scooted her chair away from Zack as Snape leaned over and growled, "Detention Mr. Pieper. Never make a fool out of me in front of my class again." he turned on Ron, "The same for you Mr. Weasley."

No one made a sounds during the rest of their lessons. The only sound was the quills scratching on the parchment as the class took notes. Snape sat in Professor Lupin's desk looking over their past assignments.

"Zack, pst, Zack."

He turned around to see Sierra with a note in her hand. He took it and read, "_You do know that Snape's going to make you pay_." He looked around then his eyes stopped on Casey. He nodded then turned back to finish his notes.

Katie was sitting in her chair drawing a picture of a Raven when her hair flew up from a burst of wind. Jess was sitting with her hand in the air, waiting, contemplating on whether she should put it down or not. One by one quills stopped scratching and the only noise the Snape muttering to himself.

"Put your hand down." Katie whispered. It stayed in the air with Jess waiting. Finally after a few minutes Snape looked up. He stood then walked over to her desk. Both of his hands gripped the corners of her desk and his face was menacing. Her hand lowered and she spoke, "What do you do when you're done?"

Katie put her hand over her mouth stifling a gasp as so many did.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Snape asked, leaning in closer.

"I am finished taking notes. What do I do with them?" she pronounced each syllable. Snape put his hand out and she gently placed her paper in it with a smirk. Without a word he turned and sat back at the desk.

"Brown nose." Jess turned around, her eyes connected with Erin's. She was poking her nose with her middle finger. She turned back around with a growl, laid her head on her desk, and relaxed.

When the bell rang, Snape held them back.

"You will all write me an essay on how you recognize and kill a werewolf. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject and it will be handed to me Monday right when you walk into class. Pieper, Weasley you two will stay behind." The class almost killed one another as they fought to get out.

Jess and Sierra were waiting for Zack to hurry as Katie ran to meet up with George in the Great Hall. "Yes sir, I will be there!" He walked out with a grin on his face. "I get to clean the Potions classroom next Friday night." Jess nodded. "But sadly, I don't get to hang with my two favorite ladies. Don't have to much fun without me." he laughed.

Shannen woke the next morning around seven. She rubbed her eyes, got dressed, and walked down to the Great Hall. She sat at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and Katie. She was listening to the two girls talking about the game when something flashing caught her eye. She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Seamus covered in black soot. A giggle escaped her lips. He glanced over and patches of red could be seen through the black. He waved and she waved back at him smiling. It was an unspoken meeting. On the outside you would just think they were being friendly but on the inside nothing was further from the truth. Seamus stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you going to the Quidditch game?" he asked. Shannen nodded with a grin. "Will you accompany me to the event?"

Shannen nodded and the two walked together to the Quidditch pitch.

It was game day. The stands were full of students complaining about the rain. It was falling and hitting the umbrellas like bullets. As the announcer was talking about the rain, Jess and Zack were walking around having people place bets. Jess was holding a clipboard with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor on the top. "Place your bets! 798 on Gryffindor and only 3 on Hufflepuff. Place your bets people come on!" Headmaster Dumbledore, Snape, and Minerva were sitting at the top box as they walked up. "Place your bets." Jess said handing them the clipboard. Albus looked it over and marked 10 and his name under Gryffindor. Minerva the same. Snape however placed 5 under Hufflepuff.

"Great bet sir, but if you don't win look how many people you owe." Jess said. He shook his head and waved her away.

"Alright everyone, take your seats the game is about to begin. Alright, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff take their places and they're off! Gryffindor is off to a great start as they get the quaffle. Cedric Diggory…"

"GO CEDRIC!"

"is getting a call from his lady. OH Fred… George… A Weasley hit's a bludger at something yellow. I can't see a thing out there! This game sure is a wet one. OH! Gryffindor scores!" Boo's and cheers erupted from the stands but son were drowned out by the thunder. No one could see what was happening. "This game blows." Jess mumbled.

"WHAT?" Katie shouted.

"I SAID YOUR MOM IS NICE!"

"THANK YOU!"

"Now, I think Hufflepuff just scored. Something yellow just threw something into a hoop and I hear a groan from Wood so yeah."

"JORDAN TALK LOUDER!" Zack snapped.

"Something's happening… Potter is rushing upwards and Diggory is following… Diggory is retreating and HARRY POTTER IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!" Everyone was on their feet trying to see as a few Dementors floated out of the sky.

The air grew colder and Harry fell softy on the ground. Screams drowned out the thunder and the Professor's told everyone to get inside the castle and out of the rain.

* * *

_Damn mouse wont work… Always?_


	13. Flammable!

_So this chapter is going to be a bit further on than the last one. Further in book, so… don't hate on meh player… *Walks away*_

_I don't own Monkeys that read Harry Potter. _

* * *

It had been long day for the students of Hogwarts. Homework was piling up in the dorms of all students. Some going stir crazy from not seeing the sunlight in days. Backs sore due to crouching over parchments and books. The library was crowded, noisy, and smelt like a bunch of sweaty teenagers. A few third years sat in the potions classroom working on overdue potions and essays. Katie Rogers was just barely finishing a two foot essay on poisons and how to cure them, for extra credit. She was muttering to herself as Jess moaned about her potion not bubbling. Jayce and Ally were cleaning out their bags of rubbish and old crinkled pieces of parchment.

"Katie it won't work." Jess poked her with a quill.

She ignored Jess as she wrote the perfect finishing sentence to her essay. Another sharp poke then a jab and she finally turned around. Her robes flew up and onto the counter were the laid so lightly and _flammable_. The perfect essay smothered under the black robes, waiting to be turned it. Katie face was a mixture of happiness and irritation.

"What is it Jess?" she snapped, causing a sharp chill to travel down Jess's spine. She looked down at the potion. Things were flouting in the cool liquid substance. It was not bubbling like it should and the items inside it were not melting.

"Is the burner on?" Jess disappeared under the counter then with a click the potion started to bubble. She popped back up looking ashamed with herself.

"Jess, did you put the last ingredient it?"

"Yes, Mother." Katie stepped back into her counter. The potion started to bubble more and more, heat was rising off it like steam coming off broccoli just out of the pot. Jess stood up and walked over to Snape who was grading papers from his fifth years class. "Professor Snape, everyone needs to vacate the classroom." she whispered. She was shaking with the laughter a mad woman.

"What did you do Ms. Vance?" he asked glaring at her.

Jess looked at her potion then back to him then shook her head. He stood up and walked over. Everyone watched him as his arm disappeared under the counter and the burner went off. He had then started to calmly/forcefully explain the rules of the potions lab.

Now, only a few people can actually make things explode. Seamus, the twins, Jess, and Neville. Only it was none of the students faults for the cauldron to explode but Gibby. Katie was watching Snape yell at Jess for almost exploding the classroom and leaving no survivors. Gibby sat next to Neville on the his right side, Katie on Neville's left. He was reading a book on how to tame owls when he bumped his elbow into the switch that starts the burner. Neville, who thinks he is so clumsy started to hyperventilate when he saw the flames.

In a potions room that would mean something is right and a potion was brewing, but when nothing is on the burner but a black edge of robes, that's when one would panic.

After it started to spread along the seams and across the bottom, it started to smell. Jess was staring at her friend on fire who was just laughing at Jess's own humiliation. Snape started to snap in her face saying her last name but she didn't hear him.

"Katie's on fire." Jess said with no emotion in her voice.

Katie turned around and started to scream as the flames grew bigger and bigger. Jess pulled her robes off then her button up shirt leaving her in a tank top as she beat the fire with the button up. But it wasn't working, she was fanning the flames. Without a second thought, Snape pulled his wand out and shouted, "Aguamenti!" drenching the two girls. Neville was sitting there cowering in fear stuttering his apology.

"It's okay Neville!" Jess threw her arms around him and started to rock. She looked up at Gibby who was laughing, "It was you." she whispered. Katie walked past Jess and Neville, grabbed Gibby by the ears, and then dunked his head into Jess's potion.

"Katie don't freak out!" Jess shouted.

She looked at Jess with rage, "What?" she snapped.

"Your hair is burnt to a crisp."

Katie let Gibby go, he fell sputtering on the floor, and touched her hair. It was charred from the bottom of her ear down. Her hand dropped and her face went from panic to rage. She jumped on top of him and started to bash his head into the floor.

"Ms. Rogers! Ten points from Ravenclaw!" Snape snapped.

Jess looked at him, "If trying to kill someone only takes away ten points from a house… I'm going to go kill Bulk. Nobody stop me!" Jess then ran out pulling Katie along with her. Katie was shouting about her hair through the dungeons, hoping they could salvage a bit of the length.

The next day was the big Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. The stands outside were loud with excitement. Katie was down in the changing room getting ready for the match. Her hood was up to cover Sierra's haircut.

"Katie, hey!" Jess and Sierra were standing in the doorway, "Take that stupid hood off. Your hair looks great." Katie lowered it and it was visible that with her haircut the Hogwarts affect had slammed into her like a train. The shorter hair made her look so much older and more mature than she was and acted.

"I've got to go hide my date from you now." Jess mumbled.

"Who are you dating?!" Katie grabbed her shoulders and started to shake.

"It's Zach." Sierra laughed.

"Pieper! Jess I knew you could…"

"No, Zacharias Smith."

"That blonde arse in Hufflepuff. Jess, why?" Katie pulled her shin guards and elbow pads on.

"He asked, not my type, but very cute."

"What's your type?" Sierra asked, helping Katie put her boots on.

"Black hair, tall, nice eyes, fare skin, maybe a tattoo or two."

Katie shook her head laughing while Sierra brushed her hair out of her eyes. The roar of the stands blocked out what Katie laughed at her.

"Come on Jess, let's go find our seats." Sierra pulled Jess by her arm out to the stands.

Shannen sat next to Seamus, Jess, Zacharias, Sierra, Zack, and Casey. The match was starting and everyone had taken their seats. Zack was glaring at Zacharias and Jess talking.

"What does she see in him?" he asked Casey.

Casey looked over and bit his lip, "Well, he has nice hair, great teeth for a Scottish boy, cute butt, his face is slim, plain eyes though. Maybe it's the teeth."

Zack looked from Casey back to Zacharias then to Sierra. She was looking across the stands with a smirk on her face. Shannen was talking to Seamus about the game, he was trying to explain it in return.

"So I heard your on the Slytherin Quidditch team." Zacharias said, he had one of those fake smiles like Lockhart.

"Yeah, I joined last…"

"I'm on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I might make captain next year, hopefully. It's been a good season, we won last game you know." Jess just nodded and smiled.

"Hey Smith, keep talking about yourself, that's a real turn on." Sierra said as she took Ron's binoculars from him and looked at Cedric across the way.

"Well, I also am going to try and become a famous Quidditch player."

"That's one in a hundred." Shannen said.

"POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

"That was a fast game." Zack said.

"Not really, you've been talking for hours." Casey said.

Once dinner was eaten and the children were all sleepy Casey approached Jess. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the Gryffindor tower.

"I've been having nightmares so you have to sleep with me." he said, pulling her harder.

Casey shared a room with Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean. The other four did not notice Jess laying in Casey's bed.

That night the wind was howling. The door creaked as it opened slowly. Jess was dreaming about Hell and Bulk being there when, 'AHUGAUHSHASDFGHJKL!"

Casey jumped up with his wand lit in the air, "What's oing on!?" he shouted.

"Sirius Black!" Ron screamed.

Jess jumped up screaming about how she wasn't going back to the broom closet.

"What's going on?"

"Who screamed?"

"GO BACK TO BED!" Harry stood up and pulled Ron to the common room. The rest followed.

Fred and George were standing behind Jayce and Ally. McGonagall was trying to bring order back to the common room.

"What on earth happened?!" she shouted.

"Ron says Sirius Black was trying to kill him." Casey said.

"It's true!"

"I'm going back to Slytherin Dungeons. Whoever wants to sleep follow me!" Jess started to walk out. Ginny was behind her rubbing her eyes. "Alright Gin Gin. Let's go."

* * *

_BYEEEEEEE Always!_


	14. Classrooms and Sleepy Slytherins

_Okay, some news: School is starting soon so more chapters should be up than over the summer (Though you would think it the other way). After October they might die down due to me getting a job =( and once after Xmas lots of chapters because I'm buying a new tower for my mommy because I want one. I want nachos…_

_I don't own Harry Potter… or nachos. PRONGS MAKE ME NACHOS!_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a boy who nobody in their right mind would like. He was rude, crude, and didn't care how anyone felt. It was a few days before the final Quidditch match and Draco was arguing with Katie and Jess about Hagrid's dilemma with Buckbeak. It was a very touchy subject for Katie who once had a dog that was put down by Lucius Malfoy when Gibby decided it needed to go on a walk and he let the rope go. She hated the Malfoy family after that.

"Well that _thing _is a monster." Draco snapped at her.

Katie stamped her foot down and put her finger in his face threateningly, "Shut up."

Sierra and Jess started to laugh behind her, "What kind of come back was that?" Sierra laughed.

"She's a Ravenclaw, what did you expect?" Jess giggled, "Let me show you how it's done." She walked forward, pushed Katie back softly, then put her hands behind her back, "You know what Malfoy? You're lazy, got no game. You'll never be the best damn Death Eater in the whole world if you keep talking shite!"

Sierra shook her head in shame, "Draco, you're hair is dry and lifeless."

"HOW DARE YOU!" With that Draco and his goons left outside to the rock figures in front of the bridge.

"He really pissed me off." Katie growled.

"Yeah well he's an arse. Any way, Sierra and I have to go. We have Transfiguration, so we'll see you later."

"Oh yeah, I have Double Potions. Well later." Katie fixed her schoolbag on her shoulder and walked away muttering about Malfoy. Jess and sierra just stood there for a few minutes before taking off towards the castle.

After a minute or two of walking Sierra stopped and cursed, "I forgot my book in Potions."

"Go get it. I'll tell Professor McGonagall why your late."

"Thanks." Sierra ran off towards the Potions classroom leaving Jess standing there all alone.

The Transfiguration classroom was practically empty when Jess walked in. Crabb and Goyle were sleeping in the back as Draco tried to stop his bloody nose. A few seats were still empty, mostly in the front, as she walked around. That class was the most skipped by Slytherin students who weren't caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. Professor McGonagall walked out of her office and took count of the few students whom were there. Jess sat in the front row and placed her head in her folded arms on the desk. McGonagall shook her head while walking around waking the student. The late the bell rang and Sierra ran in at top speed. McGonagall shook her head as she tapped Goyle hard on the head with her clipboard. He looked like a giant ape that fell out of a tree. Sierra walked to the front and sat next to Jess. She shook her arm silently a few times and decided she was asleep. Sierra then proceeded to take out her sharpest tipped quill and jabbed Jess in the side with it. A shriek ruptured the eardrums of the rest of the sleeping students. She looked at Sierra with tears in her eyes and mouthed, "why". Sierra shook her head and pointed to the front of the room. McGonagall was saying something as she pointed to the board with her wand. A hand went up and she shook her head telling them they were told wrong. Sierra then raised her hand and Jess listened up.

"Professor, are we ever going to learn how to transform other classmates?"

Jess shook her head and pleaded silently that they wouldn't. McGonagall was on the same page with Jess as she explained that it would take years and years to teach them how to transform people. Jess put her head back down, happy with the answer Sierra was given. An uneasy sleep took over and she was motionless with drool falling down the side of her face. Sierra frowned slightly then pulled a handkerchief and whipped the drool from Jess's face.

McGonagall sighed, slowly pulling out their homework assignments and passing them down the rows. Sierra turned to pass hers back but they were all sleeping. She turned to Jess and poked her on the ear.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Wake up so I'm not alone in here." Jess shrugged and sat up straight, cracking her neck and knuckles.

"Where's Zack?" Jess asked softly. Sierra looked around then shook her head.

"Get off me you squib!" The conscious people in the class turned towards the door. Zack was being manhandled by Filch.

"Caught him in the boys loo. A Gryffindor student told me he'd been in there awhile."

"I'm going to kill Casey… Besides, no one cares about this class anyway!"

"I do." Jess piped up.

"Then why do you sleep during it Ms. Vance?"

"Because, I learn better when I sleep. Example, I would have never known Casey was a raging homosexual if I had not slept before he told me. I would have been tired and not understood."

"That is a silly excuse. Thank you Argus, you may go." Filch left with Mrs. Norris and Zack went to the front and fell into a desk next to Jess.

The room went silent again as Professor McGonagall explained what to do with the assignment.

Zack looked at Jess, grabbed her arm, and then took out a quill and ink. He started to draw symbols on it, not doing anything recognizable. She looked at him, his face was concentrating on his masterpiece. She then looked at Sierra who had fallen into a deep sleep. Jess was starting to lose consciousness when the bell rang, waking everyone.

"It's due next time!" McGonagall called out as they ran towards their next class.

The next class was Jess's least favorite of all, Divination with Gryffindor. It was a fine class to die of smoke fumes and listen to Harry Potter being told he was going to die at any second, but for people who care about their well being it was a bad class. Sierra went up the ladder first, followed by Jess then Zack. Jess and Sierra sat down in the back where the air was slightly more clean. Zack sat with Casey in the front, thinking they could get a bit high from it. The class soon shuffled in as the bell rang, then a flash of smoke from the center of the room. A tall, thin lady who looked like a giant bug stood in front of the class. She had shawls spread across her shoulders, it looked like she was drowning in a sea of fabric.

"Today class we will be gazing into crystal balls and what they hold." She walked around and placed a ball on everyone's table. Jess looked at it and sighed while shaking her head.

"Now, you will look into it and it will be the other persons future or past even. Maybe even their downfall." The class glanced at Harry then looked away.

Jess and Sierra were both looking into their ball but couldn't see anything. Jess leaned back towards Jayce and Ally's table, "See anything?" she asked. Jayce looked through and nodded, "Yes ma'am' and started to laugh. Jess looked from Jayce's point of view and saw Draco. She shook her head and went back to Sierra.

"I see something! Jess it's you and you're crying. Someone's holding you but I can't see who it is. I think there's a dead body! What's happening!?" Sierra started to laugh. Trelawney ran over and looked into the ball.

"Sierra, you know what you're doing? Foreshadowing!"

"How so Jess?"

"Well, there are four of us. Me, you, the ball me, and Trelawney!" they both broke out into laughter while their Professor shook her head and walked away. Jess whipped a tear from her face and sighed.

"THE GRIM!"

Jess stood up and looked in the direction of her Professor. Most of the class looking as well.

It was hard to hear what was happening in front but Hermione Granger stood up and freaked out, kicked the door open, and then left. The class was silent and the most level headed person had left the room.

* * *

_I'M SORRY! ALWAYS  
_


End file.
